World History (DES)
The World History of the Divine Empire Series has a number of changes over the course of their History, including the Birthes of a number of other Characters, including the changes that are caused therefore. Timeline 55 B.C. or 0 a.t.b. *Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn, who summarily becomes the first member of the Britannian Imperial Family. The Julian Calendar (a.u.c. / ab urbe condita) is made ten years later and the Anno Domini Calendar 1,637 years later. Either the two might be used by other countries aside from Britannia and its colonies. The Celts will later adopt Roman law and order which they will establish Britannia, which is Latin for Britain Unknown years - Middle Ages *Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeys further into the East, reaching Japan and discovering the nation's large deposit of sakuradite. 17th Century a.t.b. *Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge. *Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603 A.D. or 1658 a.t.b., starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. 1820s a.t.b. / 1760s - 70s A.D. *The American Revolution (also known as Washington's Rebellion) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. *Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. Middle of the 19th Century a.t.b. *The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, except in the British Isles, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This leads to the formation of the Euro Universe. *After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the Battle of Trafalgar, invades Great Britain, and occupies London. The British Isles are conquered from Britannia and become a part of the E.U. *In 1807 A.D./ 1862 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests her and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event becomes known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. However, Sir Ricardo Von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of North America. Though Britannian rebels and revolutionaries who have overthrown the monarchy still occupy the British Isles and become citizens of it. 1868 a.t.b. / 1813 A.D. *Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo Von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic king, though the calendar's months and days are adopted from the Gregorian Calendar. 1876 a.t.b. / 1821 A.D. *Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo; although it was never proven, it is rumoured that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line, "I do not forget slights to my honour." 1984 a.t.b. / 1929 A.D. *1st Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia is born. 1986 a.t.b. / 1931 A.D. *1st Princess Guinevere Su Britannia is born. 1990 a.t.b. / 1935 A.D. *2nd Prince Schneizel El Britannia is born. 1991 a.t.b. / 1936 A.D. *2nd Princess Cornelia Li Britannia is born. 1992 a.t.b. / 1937 A.D. *3rd Prince Clovis La Britannia is born. 1994 a.t.b / 1939 A.D. *The Original Immortal Samael Sol, approaches Charles Zi Britannia with an offer in mind. *4th Prince Michael El Britannia is born. 1994 a.t.b / 1940 A.D. *The 5th Prince Markus Sel Britannia is born, later disowned and made Knight of Two, later Enra then finally reinstated as the Knight of Two and then Knight of One. 1993 a.t.b / 1941 A.D. *The Knight of Five Jesse Waldstein is born. 1998 a.t.b. / 1943 A.D. *The 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles Zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles also marries Marianne Vi Britannia. With V.V. they plan to build a weapon to destroy the "Gods". *The 9th and 10th Princes Castor Rui Britannia and Pollux Rui Britannia are born. 1999 a.t.b. / 1944 A.D. *11th Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia is born. 2000 a.t.b. / 1945 A.D. *3rd Princess Euphemia Li Britannia is born. *Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and future Knight of Seven, is born. 2002 a.t.b. / 1947 A.D. *5th Princess Karine Le Britannia is born 2003 a.t.b. / 1948 A.D. *11th Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia is born. 2009 a.t.b. / 1954 A.D. *As seen in Code Geass R2 Episode 21, Marianne Vi Britannia is killed by V.V. Her children, Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia, are sent to Japan as political hostages. 2010 a.t.b / 1956 A.D. *After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both Chinese Federation and EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. August 10th, 2010 a.t.b / 1956 A.D. *The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Britannia led by Michael El Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens". 2017 a.t.b. / 1962 A.D. * 2018 a.t.b./1963 A.D. * Trivia Category:Terminologies Category:Alternate Timelines